


Playing Favorites

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Gen, Identity Issues, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Bodhi does not appreciate Beck’s constant disappearing act.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 21, 2013. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 6, 2019. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> The Tron fandom needs to stop being so inspiring. It’s got me writing fanfics when I should be sleeping.
> 
> And yes, this is Voxeljello’s fault for bringing up Bodhi (voxeljello.tumblr.com/post/48477008055).
> 
> I need someone else to write something happier for this AU Prompt. Because I took it and ran straight into drama town full of Possessive!Tron (not featured in the fic below but my head-canon already has him and Bodhi fighting over Beck) and Jealous!Controlling!Out-of-Character-BorderlineYandere!Bodhi because that’s what I do.
> 
> So, here you go:

Beck clicked open his locker and threw his wrench inside. He could barely keep his eyes open, and needed some serious downtime. But, he wasn’t going to get that. Not with training scheduled in a few milicycles and Bohdi was sorting through a box of parts behind him. Beck needed to grab Tron’s disc and head out, but if he knew Bodhi, he wouldn’t get to do that as quickly as he’d like.

“You didn’t show up at the club last night,” Bodhi said, dropping a circuit meter in the bottom of his locker. He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. Bodhi tilted his head to knock the hair out of his face as he kicked his lower locker closed with his foot. Beck swallowed when he stalked the two feet across the room. “Just like you missed our scheduled match on the game grid yesterday.”

Sometimes Beck hated it when he was right. Beck closed his locker and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, but Mara and Zed still made it though, right? I mean, it’s not like you were alone.”

“Yeah, they did,” Bodhi snorted. Beck had a feeling he knew what the next line was going to be already. “And you know how I love being the third wheel in that little show.”

He was right again. Beck rubbed his mouth, checking his internal clock. Tron wanted him there for training in less than less than a milicycle. He’d be pixels if he was late again, but there was no dislodging Bodhi when he put his mind to something. He’d always been the leader in their friendship. He just wasn’t used to Beck taking the lead and going off on his own. Beck wasn’t sure if he was insulted by that or not, but that’s just how things were now.

Beck sighed, knowing he had to give his friend an answer. “I know, Bohdi, I do. They can get a little wrapped up in themselves when it’s only three of us. But things just came up and I couldn’t be there.”

Bodhi flicked the locker next to Beck’s head. “Like what?”

“The train was late,” Beck tried. Which was true, all considering. Beck sort of derailed it fighting Tesler’s goons trying to rescue a car full of programs headed for the Games. Sure he had a light jet at his disposal, but it’s not like Bodhi knew that. “Couldn’t get back in time.”

“And where were you that you needed to be across the city?” Bodhi asked, poking Beck in the chest. He lifted an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Beck winced when Bodhi’s voice rose. “You didn’t even show up for work!”

Beck stumbled back, breaking the contact, and slamming into his locker. “There was something I wanted to see—”

“Without me? Beck, we used to do everything together! Where are you going off by yourself so much? Bodhi asked. His eyes widened, and his hand closed into a fist as it rested on the locker. “Did you meet someone? Is that it?”

“Meet someone? Don’t be absurd, Bodhi. I’d tell you something like that,” Beck said. He rubbed the side of his head. “Really. It’s nothing important. I’m just spending some time alone, that’s all.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bodhi said. He turned around on his heel, stalking to the locker room entrance with his shoulders hunched. Bodhi stopped at the door, shaking his head. “And I really hope you tell me what’s going on before I decide I don’t care.”

Bodhi could have punched Beck through the stomach with his disc and have done less damage. Beck covered his gut with his hand, feeling for the impact of the ghosted hit. There was nothing there but the unsettled feeling he was losing his closest friend.

Beck clicked open his locker and raised it above his head with a slow hiss. Beck reached under and grabbed the disc hidden under the shelf. He released it and held it in his hands, fingers trailing across the perfect white.

Beck hoped Bodhi understood that he was the most important person in Beck’s life.

Beck clicked the disc onto his back. Breathed deep as each pixel flipped from black to white. Re-writing his light lines and everyone he was. Tron had to fight for everyone. His helmet closed over his face. Tron was waging a Revolution.

Tron couldn’t afford to play favorites, no matter how much it broke Beck.


End file.
